


In the night

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boy Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We've been here forever<br/>And here's the frozen proof<br/>I could scream forever<br/>We are the poisoned youth</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the night

Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard

Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me  
Remember me for centuries

Old but I'm not that old  
Young but I'm not that bold  
And I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told

And just one mistake  
Is all it will take  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries

He sang a song when he did it  
He was cold and he was so unforgiving  
Now she dances to the song on the minute  
Yeah, all the time, all the time  
It made her weak when she hear it  
And it got her on her knees like religion  
She was young and she was forced to be a woman

I feel something so wrong by doing the right thing  
I could lie, couldn't I, couldn't I?  
Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly

Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard

We've been here forever  
And here's the frozen proof  
I could scream forever  
We are the poisoned youth


End file.
